La gerente y el futbolista
by MiiBianchi17
Summary: Bueno,escribo de nuevo.Y esta historia es de un ShindAka. Shindou empezara asentir algo por la gerente Akane¿Que pasara entre esos dos?También hay Aoi y Tenma y Midori y Tsurugi mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, que de tiempo sin escribir, ya casi se me olvida y too el caso,este fic es de mi pareja favorita Shindou y Akane, mas monos, sera ,si consigo averiguar como subirlos, de varios capitulos, aunque tambien habra Tenma y Aoi y Midori y** **,se me olvidaba si hay algo que no aparezca especificado ya sabeis a quien echarle la culpa,al ordenador o es que escribo así.Y el disclaimer protagonizado por pikachu-humano:**

 **JP:Gracias por presentarme de esa manera,Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a nuestra gran amiga si no habría mas amor que el día de San Valentin y mas bien parecería una telenovela.**

 **Yo:Lo has clavado eh?A leer...**

 **Chapter 1:¿Yo enamorado?**

Era un día normal y corriente, los chicos acababan de llegar de la antigua China y ahora estaban observando los nuevos Mixi Max de Shinsuke y de í que decidieron dividirse en dos equipos:Tenma, Sol, Kariya,Nishiki, JP en uno y Shindou,Tsurugi,Hikaru,Kirino, Kinako y Sanguk en otro.

-Bien, empecemos el partido-animo Tenma.

-¡Si!

Comenzaron a jugar, la cosa estaba muy reñida pero ninguno iba a ceder.

-Los chicos se lo pasan en grande, y nosotras aquí mirandolos- comento Aoi.

-Shin-sama se esfuerza tanto y es tan guapo-respondio Akane cogiendo rápidamente la cámara y haciendo 800000 fotos al excapitan.

-Q-que velocidad Akane-solo logro decir Midori.

Ambas se quedaron patidifusas ante tal reaccion mientras la fotógrafa sonreía como una Shindou, se giro a ver lo que pasaba allí por tal revuelo y se quedo paralizado ante la sonrisa de la se sonrojo al verla.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? Reacciona Takuto, pero su sonrisa es tan tan preciosa,¿me estaré enamorando?

De repente, sus miradas se al ver que el la miraba bajo la cá quedaron así durante varios ver que el balón venia,Shindou le lanzo una sonrisa y corrió a quitarle el balón a Tenma.A la gerente casi le da un patatús(que casi se desmaya)¿como era posible que el pianista se fijara en ella?¿y porque le sonrió?

-Ojala lo supiera, Shin-sama, dueño de mi corazón-pensó ella, llevándose las manos al pecho, y chicas la miraron preocupadas,no le dijeron nada por si acaso se hacia falsas el partido iba a terminar pronto,decidieron las tres ir a por agua y a por las y Midori tramaron un plan:Hacer que Akane y Takuto se acercaran mas y así ocurriría algo mas(Yo:Lo típico que hacen las grandes amigas y si al final el chico no esta por ti, pues ala quedas igual de mal que mis exámenes de Física y Química y eso ya es decir xd)

Termino el partido, los chicos sudaban a mares mientras dos chicos aun seguían jugando, Nishiki y Shinsuke ya que el delantero quería mejorar su tiro.

Aoi y Midori decidieron darle las toallas a Akane para que se vieran ella y el centrocampista. Akane iba repartiéndolas cuando le toco el turno a su amado. El estaba tumbado observando el cielo, con la respiración agitada debido al llego la fotógrafa su corazón latía a mil por hora,¿que le estaba pasando?

-A-aquí tienes,Shin-sama,l-la t-toalla-tartamudeo por los nervios.

-Muchas gracias, Akane-respondio cogiendo la toalla.

Debido a ese acto ambos se rozaron las manos,se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que...

-¡Cuidado!

Eso hizo que ambos se giraran bruscamente y sonrojados y vieron que el balón venia hacia la ojivioleta, rapidamente Shindou reacciono.

-¡Akane!-la protegió desviando la pelota con la pierna, lo cual se hizo un poco de daño.

Ella dejo las toallas en el suelo y corrió a ver a su defensor que estaba poniendo las manos en la rodilla derecha

-Shin-sama estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, ahhh-contesto intentando levantarse, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que no puedo.

La gerente corrió a ayudarle y le pidió el botiquín a Aoi.

-Lo siento Akane-san pero me lo quede en la enfermería.

-No pasa nada-dijo con su sonrisa típica iré para allá, ¿alguien me acompaña?

Tenma iba a decir que si pero un codazo y una patada de Midori y una mirada asesina de Aoi le convencieron que mejor no,puesto que lo venían demás, por miedo a que le pasaran algo igual o peor decidieron no sonrieron satisfechas.

-E-esta bien, vámonos Shin-sama.

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y para que andará sin que le doliera, Takuto le rodeo el brazo por el cuello mientras que Akane lo cogió de la mano que estaba por su cuello y lo agarro por la estaban muy nerviosos y ruborizados.

Cuando ya estaban alejados, la peliazul se sentó en el banco y le dio una patada por debajo donde apareció el botiquín.

-¿Pe-pero Aoi eso no es el botiquin?-pregunto un inocente Tenma.

La chica de azul corrió a abrazarlo y acto seguido dijo:

-Si y lo siento por lo de antes pero es que Akane esta enamorada de Shindou-sempai.

-Pero si esta enamorada,¿porque no se declara a el?-dijo Michael

-Ahhh,hombres no saben nada sobre las chicas a contestaron Aoi,Midori y Kinako.

Mientras por el camino Shindou y Akane iban pensando cada uno en sus chico repasaba todo lo sucedido con la repente, se dio cuenta de algo, se había enamorado de parecía raro puesto que siempre rechazaba a todas sus fans que eran cientos(Yo:lo raro es que tuviera pocas).La miro de reojo,estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa.

-Definivamente-penso-te conquistaré Akane Yámana.

 **Y bien,¿Os ha gustado?Algunos nombres estan en español porque no me los se en rewiews porfa chica se va Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!Lo siento no he podido actualizar antes por los exámenes y aunque mi inspiración no sea muy buena ahí va un Pikachu:**

 **Shinsuke:-.-U IE Go no le pertenece a la autora si no Endo se casaría con Aki,pertenece a Level-5.**

 **Capitulo 2:¿Queee?¿Una obra de teatro?**

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermarí dejo a Shindou en una camilla,por suerte la enfermera no estaba y la gerente tuvo que fotógrafa busco hielo y lo metió en una lo dio y le dijo de que de lo pusiera para que bajara la inflamación mientras ella buscaba vendas.

Shindou se lo puso y sentía alivio con el las dos manos sujetando el le rugieron las se echaron a reír,pero Shindou estaba avergonzado.

-Lo siento Akane pero es que no he comido desde que he desayunado-decía excusándose.

-No pasa nada Shin-sama es normal-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Él sonrió también y la chica se ofreció a ir a por comida pero no encontró mas que un yogur(Yo:En estos institutos hay de todo xd).Vio que no podía comerselo así que se lo tuvo que dar ella.

-Aver Shin-sama di "Ahhh"-él lo hizo y noto que así parecían una pareja.

-Oye Akane-san-la chica se sorprendio que la llamara asi-podrías venir a cuidarme a casa si no te importa? Es que prefiero en mi casa-pregunto Shindou sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Claro que no me importa pero...¿Y tus padres, y los mayordomos?

-Mis padres se fueron de viaje y los criados están de vacaciones.

-Y no te sientes solo?

-Oh,no que criado viene por la noche a hacerme compañía.

-Ahhh pues vá que te ayudo.

Pero el chico ya se estaba levantado,al hacerlo le fallaron las fuerzas y sin querer la atrajo y se dieron un beso en los jóvenes no sabían que hacer,pero Shindou dio el paso y lo intensifico y Akane lo se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, no sabían que decir ni hacer.

-L-lo siento me deje llevar-se atrevio a decir el excapitan.

-N-no pasa nada-respondio una Akane que estaba como su nombre significaba.

La gerente le dio la mano a Takuto para que no se cayera por el fueron así y durante el trayecto no hablaron lo miedo a comentar lo que la repente el chico empezó a estornudar mucho.

-Shin-sama has cogido un buen resfriado¿eh?

-Pues claro que para quedar bien delante de su amada-tengo la salud de hierro-pero por desgracia para el otra vez volvió a estornudar.

-¿Con que salud de hierro eh?-respondió sacarsticamente-y ya que estamos Tenma piensa en otra cosa que no sea fútbol.

 **EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL**

Los chicos estaban descansando un rato y no vieron pasar tortolitos.

-Hey chicos,habéis visto el GP de Canadá de Fórmula 1 este fin de semana?-comento Tenma- ahora me gustan el fútbol y la F1 mas que nada!-y pensó-Incluyendo a Aoi claro esta, la amo muchísimo

(Yo:Lo siento me encanta la F1,soy muy formulera)

 **VOLVIENDO CON LA PAREJA**

Ambos se reian por lo que había dicho la gerente.

-Eso seria imposible jajaja,lloro incluso jajaja no puedooo-consiguio añadir la chica.

-Esta bien-cedio el pelicafe-me he resfriado porque tenia frío con el hielo.

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció por tal declaracion

-Lo siento-esas palabras le sorprendieron-por mi culpa estas yo me hubiese apartado tu no estarías así.-incluso casi se echo a llorar.

-Eh,eh no llores-respondio dulcemente-también te hubiera protegido

-¿En serio?Gracias Shin-shama-y le abrazo.

Rápidamente llegaron a la mansión del había oído hablar de que su casa era muy grande pero no se lo imaginaba así.Se quedó con la boca abierta viendo la casona desde fuera.

Shindou abrió la cancela y entraron.

 **VOLVIENDO CON EL RESTO**

Hacia mucho que los jóvenes se fueron y no sabían nada de vino y les explico una cosa que Harina le dijo.

-Chicos,me acabo de enterar de que van a hacer un teatro.

-¿QUEE?-grito el equipo.

-No hace falta que me quedéis sordo.-dijo el futurista tapándose los oídos.-La obra va a ser una adaptacion de Romeo y Julieta.

 **Termine,prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y lo se es muy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenass aquí otra vez con una imaginacion escasa.Y sin mas dilación, amigo pikachu versión humana:**

 **Shinsuke:(mirada asesina)**

 **Yo:Vale,vale Shinsuke.**

 **Shinsuke:Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece sino a día que le pertenezca,Kariya dejara de ser bipolar.**

 **Capitulo 3:¿Que?¿Romeo y Julieta con 3 parejas?**

-¿Como que un teatro?¿Y una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta?¡No se actuar!-decía desesperado Tenma.

-Tranquilizate haces mas preguntas que un crió de 3 años(Yo:Esa frase es mía xd)-respondió Midori poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Pe-pero...Midori

-Ni peros ni peras, vas a actuar como que me llamo Midori Seto.(Yo:Y esas tambien)

-Tenma,tiene razon-intervino Fei señalando a la pelirroja quien sonreía triunfalmente.

El capitán aun no estaba muy convencido,pero...¿porque lo hacían?

-Tenma,escuchame,cada vez que viajamos en el tiempo,nadie sabe como improvisar si hacemos esto nos ayudara a saber que decir para no levantar sospechas.

-Ai-suspiró-esta bien me habéis convencido-dijo en señal de derrota.

-Menos mal,creía que se lo tendríamos que explicar con marionetas-le dijo por lo bajo la de segundo año a Tsurugi,el cual,por el comentario,se empezó a hizo que a Midori se le contagiarla la risa,ambos se miraron con complicidad.

-Obviamente,las parejas serán las gerentes,¿Kinako no te importa?

-En absoluto,haré otro papel.

-Pues perfecto,¿alguna quiere ser Julieta?

Aoi y la Seto se miraron."Akane" pensaron a la vez.

-Como ninguna de las dos quiere,sera Akane, ya que no esta y ella es muy buena actuando.

-Bueno,pues cuando Shindou y Akane vengan os daremos los detalles.

-"Shindou y Akane"que bien suena esos dos, de seguro que terminan juntos.-penso la peliazul.

-¿Y Romeo?-añadió Kirino.

Las dos se miraron,no podían dejar que nadie se adelentara.

-SHINDOU-gritaron,por ese grito todos se estremecieron.

Las dos chicas enrojecieron a causa de la vergüenza, ¿tanto habían chillado?

-Pu-pues Shindou sera.-dijo Fei.

-¿Pero chicas,no podiais haber gritado mas alto?-intervino Kariya,tan sarcástico como siempre.

Ambas lo fulminaron con la mirada,el futurista, sabiendo los sentimientos de Tenma y el delantero estrella, escogió esa historia que era del futuro,una versión reescrita por una tal Hikari Masako(Yo:Me lo he inventado ¿vale?)

MIENTRAS EN LA CASONA DEL PIANISTA:

Los chicos entraron,Akane se quedó alucinada y le hacia fotos a las cosas que los multimillonario pueden poseer.

-¿Por que haces tantas fotos?-inquirió Shindou curioso.

-Porque tal vez nunca volveré a ver estas cosas tan preciosas.

-Pues,puedes venir cuando quieras Akane-san-y...¿me podrías dejar ver las fotos?

-¿QUEEEE?-no podía,tenia demasiadas fotos de el,incluso una sin camiseta, ya que un día en el entrenamiento de la calor que tenia,se la quito,la tomaría por una psicópata o peor aun,una acosadora-vaya,que pena se ha quedado sin bateria-ya que la apago rápidamente.

-Bueno,ya me las ensenadas otro día,ven conmigo a mi habitación.

Akane suspiro toda roja,jamas pensó que iría a la habitación de su amado.

 **Lo siento,pero es que no puedo escribir mas,prometo que subire un capitulo dentro de**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holitaa de nuevo,mientras voy escuchando Auryn y Carlos Weinberg,mi imaginacion se dispara y hay que aprovechar xd,dadle las gracias a mis Shinsuke(pikachu),el disclaimer:**

 **Shinsuke,por una vez me llamas bien.**

 **Yo:Si ya bueno no tientes a la suerte, mira que cosa mas monaa(tirandolo de las mejillas)**

 **Shinsuke:Valee,para,para.(Lo suelta)Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece si no Goenji se hubiera casado con Natsumi.**

 **Y ahora el capitulo:**

 **4.¿Queeeee?¿Nosotros Romeo y Julieta?**

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion del chico,la gerente fue a buscar algo para Shindou,tenia un buen moraton y ella queria curarle,pues habia sido por su culpa y se sentia mal,pero en esa casa era facil perderse,pero ella se fiaba de su instinto y de las recomendaciones de donde guardaban las cosas del botiquin y dio media vuelta exactamente para no perderse.

Mientras que la chica iba a por las cosas,Shindou se recosto en su cama y mirando al techo pensando en las cosas que le habia pasado hasta ahora: descubierto que se habia enamorado de la oji-violeta y descubrio como era por dentro,es decir,su personalidad(Yo:Por fuera obviamente si la veia todos los dias obviamente).Su tipica sonrisa le volvia loco y tampoco era tonto para saber que Akane le hacia un monton de fotos cada dia.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti Akane Yamana-penso cerrando los ojos-que haria y daria cualquier cosa por ti,te necesito aqui,a mi lado.

Por eso pensamientos,Shindou estaba tan rojo como un semaforo.Y cuando la chica entro y lo vio tan colorado,creyo que tenia fiebre.

-Shin-sama,¿estas bien?-dejando las cosas en una mesilla-y corriendo a ponerle la mano en la frente-¿tienes fiebre?

-Tranquila Akane-dijo tomando su mano,era calida como el sol-no me pasa nada,relajate.

-Esta bien-suspiro-pero ahora si te duele o te escuece dimelo ¿eh?

Akane empezo a aplicarle pomada y Shindou tuvo que apretar los dientes del dolor,no queria quedar mas lloron de lo que era(Yo:¿Es que se puede mas?).

-Listo-concluyo con su tipica sonrisa-¿te escuece?

-Nooooo-afirmando con la cabeza,ante tal gesto la gerente se rio seguida del futbolista.

-¿Quieres que te ponga una venda o prefieres al aire libre?

-No hace falta,pero gracias,Akane,y ahora quiero que me acompañes y me digas tu opinion.

La fotografa siguio al estratega curiosa y llegaron a un cuarto donde estaba el se sento y toco una melodia,ella se quedo de pie con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho y los ojos cancion le alegraba y la hacia sentir segura de si misma y cooda(Yo:¿Que?Era lo unico que se me ocurria).Shindou se giro y la preciosa asi,e incluso tenia impulsos de levantarse y besarla en los labios y que durara todo el tiempo del mundo,pero se contuvo.

-Todavia no-pensaba él-es demasiado pronto aunque ya nos hemos besado una vez,y por accidente.

La musica termino y la joven abrio los muchacho la miraba fijamente.

-Y bien,¿que te parece?

-Es,es...¡preciosa!.¿Quien la ha compusto?-dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emocion y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Yo.

-En serio,sabia que eras un genio pero eso sobrepasa todo.

De repente miro el reloj,se tenia que ir,por desgracia para ambos.

-Oh,me tengo que ir-salto la Yamana-cuidate el moraton,¿vale?-dijo ella dulcemente y guiñando un ojo.(Yo:Si,no vayas a acabar con yo,con una esgince).

-Vale,te acompaño a la puerta cuando llegaron dijo-no te preocupes hasta mañana.

En cuantpo salio la chica,dio un grito de alegria y Shindou,detras de la puerta,suspiro sonriendo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Buenos dias,Aoi-chan.

-Buenos dias,Akane-san-que estaba en la entrada del Raimon.

Cuando se encontraron con Midori,la fotografa,fue obligada a contarles lo que paso el dia anterior.

-Pues,tenemos buenas noticias-hablo Aoi-Fei ha organizado una obra de teatro, una adaptacion de Romeo y Julieta del futuro,y¿a que no adivinas quien es Julieta?

-Pues no.

-Tuuuu-dijeron a la vez las otras dos.

-Vale,espera-tardo varios segundos en procesar-¿QUEEEEEEEE?¿QUIEN ES ROMEO?

-Shindou-respondieron alegres las dos.

Mientras tanto,Tenma le estaba diciendo a Shindou lo del teatro:

-Buenos dias Shindu-sempai.

-Ah,buenos dias Tenma.¿Terminasteis de entrenar tarde?

-En realidad,no-dijo el mas joven a lo que Shindou se extraño-Fei vino a explicarnos que como no sabemos improvisar cuando viajamos a una epoca,vamos a hacer un teatro de su epoca,es una adaptacion de Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Asi?¿Y tu vas a participar?

-Por desgracia,mas bien estoy obligado porque no esque me hayan convencido mucho,la obra va a ser un fracaso por mi culpa.

-Animo Tenma,yo te ayudare en lo que haga lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias tambien participas.

-¿Y que papel soy?-pregunto temiendo Shindou.

-Romeo,las gerentes insistieron en que tu lo fueras.-por su respuesta el estratega se quedo blanco como el papel.

-Hey,Shindou,estas es Julieta.¿Sabes?

A eso,el de segundo año no y la Yamana se acercaron rapidamente y gritaron,señalandose el uno al otro:

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?¿SOMOS ROMEO Y JULIETA?

 **Terminee,es todo lo que mi tobillo me ha dejado ,hasta el proximo ,tratare de subir varios o de acabarla antes de que me den las notas,el dia 22.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holita de nuevoo,voy a intentar hacerlo mas largo que los otros ,tu turno.**

 **Shinsuke:IE Go no le pertenece,si no Akane y Midori aparecerian en Galaxy.**

 **A leer,vamos chicoss:**

 **CAPITULO 5:¿QUEEE?¿ME LO TENGO QUE APRENDER DE MEMORIA?**

FLASHBACK

-Pero,chicas¿por que quereis que Shindu-sempai sea Romeo?-pregunto ya recuperado del grito Kirino.

-Porque esos dos hacen buena pareja,¿porque crees que es?-respondio Aoi.

-Bueno,he de reconocerlo,Shindou me dijo que creia sentir algo mas por Akane.-conto el mejor amigo del proximo Romeo.

-Shindou,es un rompecorazones-agrego Hamano-mas quisiera yo tener tantas fans como el.

A todos le sale la tipica gotita en la cabeza y las gerentes y Kinako añadieron.

-Anda,anda.

-Entonces quereis hacer todo lo posible por juntar a esos dos¿no?-aclaro Tsurugi-por eso hiciste lo del botiquin.

-Exacto,Tsurugi.-respondio Midori con un leve rubor en las mejillas-y todos vosotros nos vais a ayudar¿verdad?

-Si,¿porque no?-respondio Tenma en nombre de todos

-Genial-gritaron las 3 chicas para luego decir a la vez-muchas gracias.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ni se lo creian,¿ellos eran los protagonistas?No podia ser ,aprovechando como estaban los tortolitos (estaba detras de Akane) le lanzo una mirada fugaz a Tenma y le indico con las manos que empujara al pianista.Y,por primera vez,lo entendio sin que se lo explicaran con marionetas.

Ambos empujaron a la parejita y corrieron a otro lado Aoi,Tenma,Midori(Yo:Los que estaban ahi,vamos que se quedaron solos alli)para darles ``intimidad´´.Takuto termino encima de Akane(Yo:No seais mal pensados,¿eh?).El chico aprovecho la oportunidad y le dioun beso a la asi como 1 minuto hasta que el adorado oxigeno les impidio seguir.

-L-l-lo siento-dijo avergonzado el muchacho.

-N-no pasa nada Shin-sama.

El futbolista ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Que tal tu pierna?

-Esta mejor,gracias.

-Fue culpa mia y en cierto modo, era lo unico que podia hacer,¿no?-respondio la joven,cerrando los ojos y con su mejor sonrisa(su tipica pose)

a por los papeles,luego tenemos ensayo, si quieres vamos despues juntos.

-Claro,¿porque no?

Cuando llegaron,se encontraron con una escena que parecia sacada de un club de comedia:

-¿QUEEEEEE?¿ME LO TENGO QUE APRENDER DE MEMORIA PERO SI ES UN TOCHACO DE HOJAS(Yo:Tenma me plagia)

-No,Tenma,bueno,casi todo si pero si se te olvida algo,improvisaras y ese es el objetivo de la tu seras el hermano pequeño de Shindou y Tsurugi,el hermano mediano-explico Fei-Aoi seran la prima de Akane-san,Vainilla y Midori la nodriza,Elein.Y Kinako, tu seras la madre de Akane-san,Noelle(Ese nombre se pronuncia como ``Noel´´)

-Aqui teneis los papeles-dijo el oso dandoles los papeles a cada uno-los demas sereis criados,guardias, pero dos seran los padres de Shindou y Akane.

``Akane-san´´ se repetia en la cabeza del ...¿celos?del ,Akane era UNICAMENTE de el UNICO enamorado de el,¿o tal vez no?

-Luego,haremos un ensayo,no falteis ahora iros,teneis clase-ordeno Haruna.

MAS TARDE

Shindou esperaba a Akane para irse con ella al club de tatro,pues alli ensayaban.

-Listo,vamonos.-aparecio Akane.

Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia su ,el pianista tuvo el valor de preguntarle algo.

-Oye Akane.

-Dime Shin-sama.

-Vamos Takuto-penso-puedes hacerlo son 8 .

-Me preguntaba si querrias venir a mi casa para ensayar juntos la obra.-al final,la alargo del corte que tenia.

-Vale,al fin al cabo somos lo protagonistas.

De repente,se acordó de que al final de la obra,ellos se tenian que mia,iba a besar otra vez a Shindou,le habia a dar algo como siguiera asi.

-Ayer me dijistes de que tal vez no volverias otra vez a mi casa,pues ya lo ves, vas a volver.

-Querras decir a tu mansion-le corrigio riendose a carcajadas seguida de el.

-Lo jajajajajaja se jajajajajaja es lo que tiene que tus padres sean musicos.

Prosiguieron su camino y el futbolista saco valor de donde no podia y agarro la mano de la ,miro en direccion a su mano y las entrelazo,las manos,con las del chico.

Llegaron al club y alli estaban todos,esperandolos.

-Ya era hora¿que estabais haciendo vosotros dos para tardar tanto?-dijo Kariya lanzandoles una mirada picara.

Ambos se soltaron de las manos y miraron en direccion opuesta silbando,totalmente rojos

-Ya claro,ahora disimulad jijijiji-volvio a decir.

-Que gracioso Kariya-añadio la Sorano.

-Bien,si ya estamos todos-dijo Fei-empecemos,a David no le hace mucha gracia que estemos haciendo esto,en vez de buscar los componentes del equipo definitivo.

-¡SI!-gritaron todos.

 **Buenoo no me ha quedado muy largo,pero algo es algo,¿no?Aiioo,dejad reviews porfaplis**


End file.
